Parasoul and Valentine
by zxcvasdf
Summary: Small one shot of Parasoul and Valentine getting kinky one night after a suprise visit. Rated M for sex, descriptions.


Note: I do not own Skullgirls, or any of the characters in this fanfiction.  
Commissions open (just drop me a pm)

"Canopy Kingdom News reporting! Once again, thanks to Princess Parasoul and the Black Ergets, we have managed to capture the notorious bandits, Span and Track and they have been safely locked up in prison. Citizens of Canopy Kingdom can sleep tight once again as evil has been cleared from the streets. This is Rachel Wong, signing off."

Parasoul sat at the edge of her bed, playing with her hair. Deep thoughts filled her mind about the events that day. Umbrella was a growing girl, and she would soon be required to help out the country to fight crime. Juggling her family and work was no easy task, Parasoul was required to spend most of her time working with little for her family.

"Dammit", she thought to herself, "I'll start lessons with Umbrella tomorrow, I just need a little more time to finish up the current criminals…" Even as she said that she knew that she would have little time with her family. There would always be more criminals on the street and the Black Ergets simply could not handle the amount of work alone. She yearned for these alone moments where she could simply lie back and relax before the day ahead.

"Time for your physical." A seductive voice rang out from the window. Parasoul recognised that voice, and instantly grabbed Krieg and adopted her fighting stance. Valentine slowly got off from the windowsill and approached slowly towards Parasoul.

"How did you get past the guards?" Parasoul asked angrily, fearing that her men were in trouble. "Answer me!" her voice turned from angry to dangerous, bordering on deadly. She stared straight into Valentine's eyes, trying to find emotion in the blue eyes of Valentine.

"Now now dear," Valentine spoke quietly. "I'm not here to fight." stopping where she was she took a seat on the chair nearest the window. "All I ask, is that you do what I want for a night." A smile crept over Valentine's face as she slowly looked at the princess of Canopy Kingdom.

"And why would I do that?" Parasoul nearly laughed, as she prepared to attack Valentine. "Is this some kind of joke?"

As a response, Valentine merely held up a simple switch. "You see this, Parasoul? Before coming to your room, I paid a little visit to your sister, Umbrella. This switch just might set off a teensy little boom in the palace. Even if you do wound me, I'll make sure I'll take your darling little sister with me." Valentine smiled seductively now, she knew she had the upper hand.

Parasoul gritted her teeth as she thought of her sister sleeping soundly 2 rooms away. If Valentine was able to sneak into the palace, she just as likely would have managed to plant the bomb, or have some form of backup ready. Valentine wasn't the sort to simply fly into enemy territory without a plan. "So what do you want from me?" Lowering Krieg Parasoul asked. "I'm warning you, I'm willing to give up my sister's life if it means saving Canopy Kingdom."

Valentine laughed and moved a few steps towards Parasoul. "As much as I'm sure you wouldn't give up your sister, I'm sure my request is perfectly reasonable. I'm not asking for money, or even control. I'm doing this for me. And I'm feeling particularly kinky tonight, if you know what I mean..."

Parasoul understood what she meant, and instinctively backed away. "Get away!" she screamed at Valentine and tried to protect herself. Looking around the room she found no way to restrain Valentine or call for backup, let alone steal the switch. Her mind raced for ideas as she tried to find a way to put distance between herself and Valentine.

Valentine ordered:" Take off your clothes now, Parasoul, unless you want your sister and the East Wing of the Canopy Palace to disappear forever."

Parasoul considered her options. She could either listen to Valentine's orders, or risk letting hundreds of innocents dying. Gritting her teeth she slowly pulled off her top, and dropped the miniskirt that she always donned. "Is this what you want?" she angrily asked Valentine as she put Krieg aside.

"Hmm, I think that we'll need to change that attitude of yours!" Valentine mused. "We're going to have a lot of fun tonight!" Looking at Parasoul, Valentine ordered:"Take off the rest. I want to see the entirety of the princess of the Canopy Kingdom." The few moments that Parasoul hesitated was enough to make Valentine impatient. She stormed over to Parasoul and kissed her hard, forcing her tongue deep into Parasoul's virgin mouth. Quickly unhooking her bra, Valentine pushed Parasoul onto the bed and whispered :"One wrong move, and your sister dies."

Parasoul was helpless to resist against Valentine, She had never been violated like this before, nor had she even been attracted to another woman before. Valetine enjoyed the moanings and gaspings of the princess, and started to rub Parsoul's breasts harder, occasionally pinching one of her already hard nipples. She was rewarded with gasps of pleasure and she could already see Parasoul biting her lip.

"Please stop..." Parasoul panted as her breasts started feeling more and more sensitive. She started feeling dizzy and tried to push Valentine away. However, Valentine ignored Parasoul's resistance, and simply attacked her breasts with greater force, causing Parasoul to make extremely seductive noises. The constant panting and throbbing of Parasoul seemed to fuel Valentine even more, and her rubbing became more and more intense.

"Ahh!" Parasoul screamed in pleasure as she had her first orgasm. Valentine curiously took off Parasoul's pink underwear with great pleasure. She threw the remaining clothes of hers and Parasoul's to the floor and started to fondle with her pussy. "You're already wet here, aren't you, my dear. Don't you want to feel greater pleasures?" Parasoul, exhausted from her first orgasm, could barely try to resist. Valentine started to pleasure Parasoul's pussy, slowly licking her thighs before moving on to her clitosis. Parasoul began to blush as Valentine's licking got faster and her breathing became more laboured.

"Stop… haa… Stop!" Parasoul grunted out as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through her body. Valentine merely stuck 2 of her fingers into Parasoul's vagina, yielding immediate results. Parasoul immediately bent backwards and her pussy started to twitch. Valentine was enjoying the slow torture, increasing with speed and fingers until Parasoul finally came a second time. By then, Parasoul was already dripping with sweat, and her pussy dripping wet. Valentine at this point was already stark naked, with both of their clothes thrown around piece by piece on the floor. The torture continued for a long time, as Valentine enjoyed exploring the different areas of Parasoul's vagina, poking at her clitosis and sticking her fingers to the deepest sanctions of her vagina.

"Please… enough already" Parasoul said weakly as she attempted to sit up, exhausted.

Valentine merely looked at Parasoul and admired her body. Parasoul had a perfect body shape, slim and tall and yet her boobs were the perfect size for her body. She wondered how a lady like this could be so attractive and yet so powerful at the same time. Observing Parasoul her own pussy started to become wet. She fondled her own pussy and started to cave in to her own sexual desires. "Just one more time." Valentine grinned and spread Parasoul's legs wide. Slowly using her hands, she massaged and slowly rubbed Parasoul's thighs, occasionally receiving a moan or a twitch of pleasure from the princess of the Canopy Kingdom. She used her own thighs and slowly rubbed her vagina against Parasoul's, grinding their wet vaginas together. The simple act of touching Parasoul's vagina already made her cum again. Parasoul could hardly take the sexual pleasure any longer, panting heavily with labored breath. Valentine herself was reaching her own orgasm, and she sped up with haste. Grinding deeply into Parasoul while rubbing her breasts seemed to be too much for the Canopy Princess, who had already came so many times that night that she felt exhausted, and she could barely go on.

"Cum with me Parasoul!" Valentine screamed as she shot her juices all over Parasoul and the bed, she looked at the princess of the canopy kingdom naked and smiled. Parasoul had already fainted, she seemed to have used up all her energy from cumming that last time. Valentine placed the switch on the table after removing the batteries and took one final look at the sleeping Parasoul. Maybe, she thought to herself, she would come back another night for some more fun. She was sure that the princess of Canopy Kingdom would enjoy her company once again.


End file.
